<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alguien a quien cuidar by Hebi_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819293">Alguien a quien cuidar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death'>Hebi_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No debería estar haciendo esto, no va con él, lo confunde, admite que puede que esté siendo mal educado y lo peor, en este momento, ni siquiera puede encontrar en sí mismo que le importe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alguien a quien cuidar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/gifts">battyMadison</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, como saben, esto es un regalo, gracias battyMadison por darme tu amor en "la locura del amor" y así es como quiero devolverlo, aunque me demoré mas de lo planeado, estaba escrito desde el 5 de enero pero mi beta @Bikae y yo hemos tenido problemas técnicos, para decirles que lo escribí totalmente en el celular, así que no esta revisado ni corregido, apenas podamos lo haremos pero mientras tanto no tengan miedo de señalar algún error o dar consejos ademas claro, de dejar su amor de la forma que quieran, saben que lo aprecio mucho y me impulsa a ser medianamente productiva y escribir.</p><p>pd: Tal vez luego escriba un epilogo post-canon con la temática también así que...... roguemos que cuando sea que lo haga... sea mas corto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supo que Will sería importante desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella oficina de mal gusto; con su ropa gastada, mirada perdida en cualquier punto diferente a él, con su actitud hostil y a la vez reservada. A cualquier otro lo hubiera calificado inmediatamente como mal educado, pero en este momento, el único adjetivo que pudo pensar para describirlo era "fascinante". No sólo por la información parcial entregada por Alana y Jack. </p><p>En realidad no sabía de dónde provenía tanta intriga por el otro, claro, quería ver su mente en funcionamiento, estirarla y juguetear con ella de manera parecida a como lo hace con todos a su alrededor, como ha hecho con todos quienes lo han perseguido; pero, Will no lo está persiguiendo, seguro Jack lo obligará a hacerlo en el futuro pero, al contrario que con otros, Hannibal lo espera, quiere que Will lo busque, no sólo para jugar con él un poco y luego deshacerse de la amenaza, aunque ninguno de quienes lo intentaron antes podrían clasificarse como amenazas reales, era más bien como un gato jugando con un ratón, acorralándolo entre sus zarpas, soltándolo con el fin de que su presa sienta que tiene una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir y luego saltar sobre ella de nuevo. </p><p>Pero no, Will no es un ratón asustadizo, no es un cerdo vulgar; Will es una mangosta, solo con un par de interacciones puede afirmarlo; pequeño y ágil; aparentemente inofensivo pero con garras y dientes que evidencian la ferocidad que esconde; capaz, si se lo propone, de devorar a todos los incautos ratones que le rodean; aplastar a las frívolas víboras que se creen superiores. Hermoso, elegante y letal; muy por sobre todos esos cerdos, que pisotean, ensucian y devoran todo sin detenerse a consideraciones o apreciaciones, que quieren ensuciar a su mangosta.</p><p>Todavía no descifra si Jack es un cerdo o un ratón, en ocasiones se comporta como ambos, bueno, no solo en ocasiones, representa lo peor de ambos; fingiendo ser una serpiente. Pero no importa, lo tolera porque algo le dice que, llegado el momento, con la guía adecuada, Will podrá ayudarlo con eso, pese a no sabe en qué momento comenzó a incluirlo tan seriamente en sus planes. No importa, porque ya lo ha decidido y lo mejor es que Jack, en persona, se lo entrega en una ornamentada y fina bandeja de plata, pidiendo que cuide lo que él considera como su taza de té especial.</p><p>Por eso, con total aprobación de papá Jack, se acerca cada vez más a su mangosta, fascinado por su comportamiento, crea obsequios para él y se fascina por la comprensión que alcanza. Está encantado con cada pequeña acción, movimiento, cada palabra que sale de su boca y todo lo que expresa sin saberlo. Por eso, irremediablemente nota el cambio.</p><p>Al inicio, pensó que era otro matiz propio de su querido pero, al pasar los días, viéndolo interactuar en diferentes ambientes se le hacía más notoria la disonancia. Porque confundiéndose con el terrible olor a colonia barata, que promete que reemplazará tan pronto tenga oportunidad, y su delicioso aroma natural y salvaje; Will huele dulce; con un toque agrio cuando está estresado o angustiado al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida en los casos, cuando Jack es más insoportable de lo normal, cuando trata desesperadamente de reprimir sus propios pensamientos; es picante, casi como exitacion, cuando ve sus obsequios.</p><p>Y aunque encuentra extensamente útil tener un indicador, detectable solo para él, que lo ayude a comprender los procesos de la impredecible mente de su mascota. Decide que debe hacer algo cuando tiene que inclinarse de manera evidente para lograr percibir levemente la esencia natural de su mangosta; porque el hedor dulzón ha ahogado incluso el de la odiosa loción, porque ahora es febril y empalagoso; pica en su nariz, como una alerta, un llamado de auxilio dirigida solo a él, para que lo ayude. Y lo hará, porque pese a que le pica indecorosamente la curiosidad por saber qué podría pasar si lo deja avanzar, ¿qué límites alcanzaría la inhibición?¿qué límites autoimpuestos romperían llegando al borde?; por alguna razón encuentra incómodo verlo tan nervioso; porque aunque le parezca entrañable el funcionamiento de su mente nublada por la fiebre en la resolución de cada caso, la facilidad con la que se sumerge a sí mismo en la mente de esos vulgares asesinos de pacotilla, le desagrada como mancha su pelaje con la suciedad; aunque encuentra interesante el rumbo que toman sus divagaciones durante sus charlas, la desesperación que expresa al desconocer lo que ocurre con él, no le agrada cómo se desvía y deja de centrar su atención en él; porque aunque sabe lo útiles que serán para él los brotes disociativos, le gusta más ver el efecto de su influencia obteniendo respuestas lúcidas e ingeniosas; le gusta mucho más como se vio, como se sintió, cuando descargó su arma en el pecho de Garret Jacob Hobbs, tan impotente y poderoso, no tembloroso y desubicado.</p><p>Así que toma una decisión en medio de la noche. Está a punto de salir en la oscuridad cuando escucha llamar a la puerta, poniéndose en estado alerta activo  pero abandonandolo y ocultando de nuevo el escalpelo en su manga cuando, al abrir la puerta principal, un cuerpo no tan pesado como debería, cae en sus brazos. Debió haberlo notado antes de abrir pero parece que está más distraído de lo que había pensado, de lo que es seguro; el olor es tan intoxicante e intenso que aun con la puerta abierta, puede sentir como inunda la casa. Deja el cuerpo sobre la alfombra con delicadeza. Will está sudando profusamente; no sabe cómo fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí en tal estado; está descalzo, en calzoncillos y con la camisa desgastada inundada en sudor. Es obvio que no estaba en una condición muy lúcida durante el trayecto, o tomando la decisión de realizarlo. Piensa como una ocurrencia que puede agradecer haber esperado, porque su mascota, en un estado tan vulnerable como en el que se encuentra, ha corrido a él por fuerza de puro instinto. </p><p>Toca su rostro, está hirviendo; alza un párpado, pupilas dilatadas; como esperaba, justo a tiempo, ahora está convulsionado. Posiciona su cuerpo de costado y mantiene la cabeza mientras espera que el ataque termine; lleva unos minutos pero luego el cuerpo se relaja por completo, como un muñeco de trapo. Toma el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo lleva, no como hace con los cerdos, lo levanta sosteniendo de la espalda y ambos huecos poplíteos, apoyando el peso contra su propio pecho, claro, para se capaz de monitorear el ritmo cardiaco y acomodando el rostro para poder sentir la respiración desigual en el cuello; no quiere que un paro lo tomara por sorpresa. </p><p>Pasa la puerta al sótano donde mantiene su equipamento, tal vez sería más práctico para atenderlo; pero está seguro de que no será conveniente a futuro llevar a Will a su espacio de arte, aún en su estado delirante; sube las escaleras bajando la mirada algunas veces en el trayecto para revisar al contrario y acomodarlo mejor en sus brazos, ¿qué clase de doctor sería si deja caer a su paciente?¿qué clase de amigo sería si deja caer a Will?. Sigue caminando, pasando de largo dos puertas de habitaciones de invitados hasta llegar a la última, la suya; para controlarlo todo, porque si Will trata de atacarlo, será capaz de someterlo con más facilidad en un ambiente conocido; será conveniente para el futuro, porque en ese estado, su mangosta creará asociaciones positivas con su esencia; no porque considere que Will estará más cómodo en su cama, no porque piense que estará más a gusto y en calma rodeado de objetos cargados de sí mismo, de su olor, ese que ha comprobado, tiene un efecto relajante sorprendente en el hombre, que le encanta percibir sobre el cuerpo del contrario armoniosamente combinada con la propia. </p><p>Abre la puerta con un puntapié descuidado, sin importarle la pulida madera. Se aproxima a la gran cama y en un fluido movimiento la despeja de todos los cojines y almohadas decorativas, sin pensar ni un segundo en el bien de los costosos objetos; aparta las sábanas de un tirón; apoya una rodilla en el colchón y deja caer suavemente el cuerpo entre sus manos, sosteniéndole la cabeza en todo momento, como quien recuesta a un infante dormido; lo acomoda en el lado en el que acostumbra dormir, moviéndolo un poco más al centro, para prevenir riesgos de que caiga durante algún ataque, aunque no debería preocuparle que el soporte sea ortopédico y más duro de lo que Will encuentre confortable, será mejor para su espalda, divaga, se encargará de reemplazar el de su casa. Sale de sus pensamientos y se aparta por completo del cuerpo cuando, aún en la inconsciencia, su mangosta suelta un quejido. Debe concentrarse, no es bueno para nadie que se distraiga tanto. </p><p>Observa por unos segundos más a su paciente, lo primero que tiene que hacer es bajar la fiebre. Se dirige al baño de la alcoba, se arrodilla frente a las puertas del mueble que soporta un lavado de mármol y de uno de los estantes extrae una pila de paños blancos; pliega las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, coloca el tapón del lavado, abre la llave del agua fría dejando que se estanque hasta la mitad y luego sumerge los paños metódicamente, exprimiendolos con las manos para eliminar el exceso de agua y los dobla en una nueva pila a su derecha hasta que ambas tienen la misma altura, toma los paños húmedos en sus manos y regresa a la habitación. Will no se ha movido de donde lo dejó, con la camisa pegada al pecho, tendrá que quitársela para trabajar. Se acerca dejando su carga sobre la cama y toma la prenda de la parte inferior central con ambas manos y de un fuerte tirón desgarra la tela de extremo a extremo; retira por completo los retazos estorbosos en un par de tirones más, tratando de mover el cuerpo lo menos posible. Se sienta en la orilla del colchón y comienza a colocar los paños en lugares estratégicos, sobre la frente, bajo las axilas, nuca e ingle separando un poco las piernas y apartando los boxers. Cree que con eso será suficiente por el momento, de otra manera tendrá que llevarlo a la tina, no cree que sea la mejor opción hacerlo, solo necesita que la fiebre se mantenga controlada, no sería útil bajarla por completo de una vez arriesgándose a provocar reacciones adversas solo para que regrese apenas se aleje del agua, y no puede mantenerlo todo el tiempo en la tina. Necesita ponerse a trabajar, mejor mientras su paciente sigue inconsciente. </p><p>Sale de la habitación a paso rápido y se dirige al sótano, más específicamente a su almacén de suministros médicos, toma un kit básico, un equipo de intravenosa, un par de unidades de suero, un sedante leve y prednisona inyectable. Sale del sótano evitando la fría placa de metal y vuelve a subir.</p><p>Cuando vuelve a la habitación con los brazos llenos puede notar que Will se remueve y abre levemente los ojos. Deja los utensilios sobre la mesa de café y se acerca a la cama; ahora su mascota tiene los ojos en él, pero sabe muy bien que sigue delirante, se está agitando y tiene que presionar las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo quieto —Hey, Will, tranquilo, calma querido, estoy aquí, soy yo— parece funcionar y Hannibal se siente poderoso, porque solo un par de segundos después toda tensión abandona al contrario y los quejidos de angustia se apagan.</p><p>Se acerca a la mesa y toma el sedante. Será mejor asegurarse antes de ponerle la intravenosa, ha tenido suerte de que no ha vuelto a convulsionar y no planea arriesgarse. Le médica apartando del camino uno de los paños que se ha desacomodado con el alboroto; nota que ya está casi tibio en tan poco tiempo, su temperatura ha disminuido un poco pero aún no es suficiente, necesita refrescar los paños, ahora es consciente de lo poco práctico que ha sido humedecerlos directamente en el lavado; baja rápidamente a la cocina, toma un recipiente sin ver, lo llena de agua fría y coloca algunos hielos en ella para luego volver con su mangosta. Reemplaza los trozos de tela con unos recién humedecidos, los que había dejado en el baño, dejando los que acaba de retirar en el agua para que estén fríos a la hora del cambio. Se levanta para colocarle la vía intravenosa, acomoda todo para comenzar a suministrar el suero, lo revisa y observa ingresar al cuerpo; observa a Will y se percata  que incluso con el sedante, su cuerpo ha comenzado a sufrir pequeños espasmos, sabe que no es signo de un ataque pero aún así se preocupa un poco, por lo que se inclina para tomar la sábana arrugada a los pies de la cama y extenderla sobre el cuerpo observando con satisfacción como los espasmos se detienen casi al instante. Deja que el flujo de la sonda se estabilice unos minutos para proceder a dosificar el antiinflamatorio y agregarlo al goteo. Agradece haber obtenido su expediente médico completo y no solo el psiquiátrico.</p><p>Deberá esperar unos minutos para que se presenten mejoras o poder hacer algo más.</p><p>Por fin se detiene un poco para ver a su alrededor, todo es un desastre, sus preciosos y finos cojines están desperdigados por el suelo; hay una mancha húmeda en un lado del colchón y un pequeño charco en la lámina de madera bajo el recipiente que ahora se da cuenta, es una ensaladera de la colección que tomó de Lady Murasaki tantos años atrás, asume que ya está hecho, no tiene relevancia, no es producto cambiarlo por otro; desde el punto donde se encuentra puede saber qué su baño también es desastroso. Supone que bien puede ordenar un poco mientras espera, acomoda los cojines sobre la poltrona y se dirige al armario de limpieza del segundo piso para conseguir algo con lo que secar todo el desastre; primero se dirige al baño, deja que el agua estancada fluya, usa una toalla de manos para secar el mármol, deja otra afuera y limpia el suelo; toma la toalla y vuelve a la habitación, despeja la porque mesita de luz, cubre el mueble con la tela, coloca sobre ella la ensaladera teniendo cuidado de no volcar el agua y seca el suelo; baja para organizar un poco el desorden dejado en el sótano; se asegura de ocultar objetos que podría ser inconveniente que Will examine por el momento y cierra algunas puertas.</p><p>Ve su reloj, han pasado poco menos de dos horas desde que Will llegó y casi media desde que le aplicó el medicamento. Necesita volver a revisarlo.</p><p>Se acerca y pone sus manos sobre él para medir sus signos vitales, puede que sea más fácil si lo conecta al equipo de monitoreo que tiene en la planta abaja, pero sería difícil de explicar tener algo como eso en casa, es suficientemente hábil como para ser capaz de prescindir de ellos; los niveles están mucho más estables, por lo que considera que no será necesario medicarlo para controlar la fiebre. Vuelve a hacer cambio de compresas y observa el cuerpo en su cama, no debería complacerlo tanto verlo casi desnudo en sus sábanas; se sienta en la cama y toma uno de los paños para limpiar con toques suaves los restos de sudor que aún cubren el cuerpo de su mangosta, tampoco debería pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlo bajo él, sudando por otros motivos.</p><p>Se aleja después de volver a cubrirle el pecho; revisa por última vez el flujo de líquido y sale de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. </p><p>Baja a la cocina, puede que sea muy tarde para una comida pero no importa, piensa que podría tener algo que darle a Will cuando despierte, sería un mal anfitrión si no lo hiciera.</p><p>Como una ocurrencia tardía se dirige a la puerta principal, toma el abrigo tirado en el suelo, que no había notado, y lo cuelga en el perchero; abre la puerta principal y nota que el auto de Will está estacionado en la entrada. Si su mascota es tan hábil como para conducir una hora en carretera en un estado apenas consciente, solo puede soñar con lo que sería capaz en sus buenas facultades. También calienta un poco su pecho que el primer camino que su mente recuerde de manera instintiva lo guíe directo a él.</p><p>Se encuentra agregándole algunas especies al caldo cuando su teléfono suena, lo sostiene y contesta rápidamente. </p><p>—Doctor Lecter— escucha del  otro lado de la línea.</p><p>—Jack— responde y espera unos segundos para agregar —¿Qué te impulsa a llamar a esta hora?— su tono es suave pero aún así acusador, no pueden culparlo, es terriblemente mal educado hacer eso. </p><p>— Will no contesta su teléfono, lo necesito ahora mismo en una escena, pensé que usted sabría dónde está o cómo localizarlo— no es una petición o pregunta, es una demanda y eso le irrita. </p><p>—En realidad sí sé dónde está, pero me temo que no está disponible, ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que llamaras. Debo informarte que Will se tomará un par de semanas de licencia y yo, de igual manera, no estaré disponible en ese tiempo— Lo escucha respirar fuerte un par de veces, como un toro bufando, o un niño tratando de contener su berrinche.</p><p>— Dije, que lo necesito en la-</p><p>— Y yo dije que no va a poder ser así— sabe que puede ser descortés interrumpir, pero no sabe si hubiera sido capaz de  contenerse de haberlo dejarlo continuar su reclamo. —Tú lo trajiste a mí para que lo cuidara, es lo que estoy haciendo.</p><p>—Lo llevé a ti con el objetivo de mantener su mente funcionando, siendo útil— su mano agarra el cuchillo más fuerte de lo conveniente, desea degollarlo con más fuerza de lo normal.</p><p>—Que pases buena noche, Jack— termina la llamada, puede que eso también sea mal educado, pero el desprecio se ha filtrado en la última frase y no sabe si Jack lo ha notado, cree que no, ese hombre siempre está más centrado en su propia ira y ego como para notar el disgusto de otros hacia él. </p><p>Pone en silencio el teléfono y vuelve a centrar su atención en la comida. Cuando termina apaga el fuego y lo mantiene cubierto para conservar el calor lo máximo posible. No le agrada la idea de tener que recalentarla para comerla luego, pero no sabe cuánto tardará Will en despertar.</p><p>Vuelve a entrar a la habitación, revisa a su paciente y luego se sienta a su lado en la cama para leer un libro, mejor entre más cerca esté, para saber si algo va mal. </p><p>Pasan un par de horas más y está cambiando el paño de la frente, sin poder evitar acariciar un poco con la tela. Cuando nota que la respiración se altera un poco, el rostro comienza a contraerse y zafiros turbios lo miran confusos.</p><p>Su mangosta parpadea un par de veces hasta que parece centrarse un poco. —¿Qué.. Hannibal? Ouch!—  se queja cuando intenta levantar la cabeza.</p><p>—Hola Will, es un gusto verte despierto y lúcido— no puede evitar decir con gracia y una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Donde estoy?¿Por qué este lugar parece un museo?¿Como llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué siento que mi cabeza va a explotar desde adentro? ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!— Se veía tan cómico preguntando todo eso apresurado, en un tono de grito histérico contenido, con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de moverse lo menos posible que no pudo evitar reírse un poco a costa suya.</p><p>—Bueno querido, aunque es de mala educación abarrotar a tu anfitrión con preguntas de esa manera sin siquiera devolver el saludo y aún más, ofender mi gusto, como eres tú te lo perdonaré solo está vez y además responderé tus preguntas— dijo recibiendo una mirada venenosa del contrario — Primero, estamos en mi casa, en mi habitación; aunque no lo preguntaste, sé que lo harás luego, no te lleve al hospital de inmediato o luego, porque consideré que sería más cómodo para ti quedarte aquí, no es por dañar la reputación de mis antiguos colegas de profesión, pero algunos podrían cometer la insensatez de no escucharme, con tu historial, la opción más fácil sería descartar lo neurológico e ir directamente a lo psiquiátrico y puedo decir con seguridad que no te gustaría despertar y encontrarte bajo el cuidado de Frederick; me niego a responder al insulto; llegaste aquí por tu cuenta, en tu auto, supongo que sonámbulo aunque no descarto que fuera en medio de un ataque psicótico o delirante; te duele la cabeza porque tienes encefalitis, estoy bastante seguro que del tipo autoinmune, lo que si me permites decir, es muy tuyo; estás desnudo porque llegaste aquí solo en camisa y calzoncillos, ardiendo en fiebre y desvaneciéndose en mis brazos por lo que puse en práctica mis conocimientos para bajarte la fiebre y para eso, tuve que deshacerme de esa horrible y sudada camisa que no lamento decir, ha quedado inutilizable— habla con voz tranquila</p><p>Su mangosta se veía tan adorable, sonrosado visiblemente incluso en su pecho y con la boca entreabierta que no puede parar de mirarlo.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos en silencio Will por fin responde— Bueno, primero, no era un insulto, más bien, admito que me equivoqué, no es un museo, es solo la habitación de un emperador hedonista con buen gusto—</p><p>Hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio y parecer ofendido —Aunque me halaga que me compares con un emperador y aún más uno con buen gusto, debo decirte querido, no soy un hedonista— Ya no pudo contener la sonrisa viendo a Will rodar los ojos, burlándose un poco cuando el gesto causa una pequeña contracción de dolor.</p><p>— Si, solo he visto tu habitación y consultorio pero puedo estar seguro de esto. Puedes tratar de convencer de lo contrario a la armadura samurái de la esquina, a la montaña de cojines decorados a tu espalda, las sábanas de seda negra de las que estoy rodeado y si con eso no te basta, te aseguro que una persona normal no tiene un montón de pequeñas toallas con sus iniciales bordadas. No digo que te masturbas en la plaza pero eres un pavoreal al que le gusta tener sus plumas peinadas— dice de manera jocosa tomando entre sus manos la compresa de su frente.</p><p>—Concedo tu punto, aunque tu comentario sobre la masturbación, lo considero bastante vulgar, reconozco abiertamente que no veo nada de malo en quererme un poco. Y me alegra comprobar que tus capacidades cognitivas están intactas pero aún así, permíteme revisarte.</p><p>—Sabes, enserio aprecio todo lo que has y estás haciendo por mí, cuando apenas me conoces y no tienes ninguna obligación real para hacerlo. Con nuestras charlas sosteniéndome para no caerme a pedazos, ayudándome con los casos, ahora manteniéndome en tu casa, en tu habitación, en este vergonzoso estado y además curandome. Porque tienes razón, no me agradan mucho los hospitales, de ningún tipo, e igualmente creo que ellos hubieran pensado eso primero y por ningún motivo quiero terminar en manos de Chilton. Pero vas a tener que explicarme un poco más esto porque me temo que "tienes encefalitis", no es una respuesta muy completa o que tranquilice mucho porque lo único que me dice es que mi cerebro está cocinandose en sus jugos y amenazando con salirse de mi cráneo— dice Will luego de la revisión médica.</p><p>—Siendo tan intuitivo, deberías saber, aún más si alegras conocer mi condición como hedonista; que no es ninguna molestia para mí, más bien un placer, hacer todo lo que hago por ti además. Debo admitir que aunque nos conocemos tan solo hace un par de semanas, tengo la idea de que te conozco más a ti que a muchas otras personas con las que he tratado durante años— bueno, no debió decir eso, no sabe por qué lo hizo, siempre tiene total control sobre sus acciones, aún más sobre sus palabras. Se da cuenta de que ha bajado la mirada y cuando la alza, Will luce impresionado, con los ojos grandes y pálido. Carraspea un poco —Pero querido, en realidad no me has dicho sobre que quieres que te explique más. </p><p>Su mascota tarda en salir de su aturdimiento unos segundos hasta que trata de sacudir la cabeza y suelta un quejido.</p><p>—Claro, ¿No puedo tomar al menos una aspirina para la cabeza? no, más importante ¿Cómo rayos es que estás tan seguro de que tengo encefalitis?¿Aún más saber qué tipo específico?¿Y como rayos hiciste para curarme? ¿De donde rayos sacaste todas estas cosas?— sacude la vía de una preocupante manera haciendo que un poco de líquido rojo suba por el tubo.<br/>
Él levanta una ceja.</p><p>—Perdón, demasiadas preguntas otra vez— sigue mirándolo hasta que Will baja los ojos y se queda quieto por fin. </p><p>—Eres incorregible— dice con una sonrisa sentandose en la cama —Sigamos con la dinámica de responder en orden de formulación entonces. Puedo darte un calmante luego si lo necesitas mucho, ya te suministré un sedante hace un par de horas así que preferiría medicarte lo menos posible— le da una mirada evaluadora.</p><p>—Padezco de hiperosmia; desde que nos conocimos detecté una fragancia particular en ti, algo diferente a tu esencia propia, como un ente separado, cambia ligeramente según tu nivel de estrés o emoción, además; algunos de los comportamientos que has descrito y que he observado de tí en este tiempo concuerdan con los síntomas, pequeños brotes psicóticos, de disociación, el sonambulismo, alucinaciones, desorientación, malestar corporal, fiebre alta, la muestra de ataque convulsivo en mi recibidor además de esto— menciona mientras se estira para alcanzar la libreta de la mesita de luz y mostrarle el dibujo del reloj.—Aunque en este momento aún ves un reloj normal, no lo es, tanto los números como los señaladores se encuentran en posiciones que distan mucho de ser las que corresponden —Vuelve a cerrar la libreta luego de que Will la observé por unos minutos tratando de descubrir algo anormal en el dibujo sin lograrlo.</p><p> —¿Pero si lo sospechabas por qué no dijiste nada antes?— pregunta mirándolo un poco acusador. </p><p>—Paciencia querido, en orden, recuerda. Como decía, antes de ser psiquiatra fui doctor muchos años así que, con los síntomas y  mi habilidad con los aromas, que he usado más de una vez con fines de diagnóstico, con una profesora de la infancia a la que diagnostiqué cáncer siendo uno de los primeros. Y antes de que lo preguntes, la encefalitis huele dulce— dice cuando ve a Will fruncir el señor curioso y abrir la boca.</p><p>—Para responder a tu siguiente pregunta, debo confesar haber cometido un pequeño delito, o no, porque Jack me lo proporcionó indirectamente. No sólo conseguí acceso a tus antecedentes psiquiátricos,  no tengo intención de disculparme por querer tener la mayor información posible para ayudarte y, te puedo asegurar, que esa parte ha sido más útil que los desastrosos informes de tu escuela primaria o los aún peores de los del FBI. Revise tu historial médico para buscar algo que podría haber desencadenado encefalitis viral pero no encontré nada que me convenciera, conociéndote, es muy probable que fuera algo no tratado en lo absoluto y que por lo tanto no aparezca en el expediente, para un caso con síntomas tan severos, no solo los psicológicos sino los físicos. Consideré más lógico que se tratara de una autoinmune lo que como ya dije, encuentro muy tuyo.— Toma unos segundos para examinar el rostro contrario.</p><p>—Ahora bien, no te cure, te administré prednisona para bajar la inflamación de tu cerebro, lo que ayuda mucho para evitar que sufras un derrame o algo peor, pero igualmente tendrás que ir al hospital para obtener un diagnóstico oficial, lo harán si pides específicamente una tomografía con contraste y recibir un cóctel de otros medicamentos y seguramente algunas sesiones de plasmaféresis. Hice lo que pude con algunos insumos médicos que tengo almacenados desde mis épocas de practicante sin correr el riesgo de agravar tu cuadro— ahora su mangosta frunce el ceño, le gustaría conocer la nueva idea que llega a su mente.</p><p>—Lo más seguro es que estés fuera un par de semanas para recuperarte. Y para responder a tu última pregunta, iba a salir camino a tu casa cuando llegaste, no te di aviso antes porque no estaba completamente seguro, porque como dije antes, algunos doctores pueden ser bastante obtusos y no te diagnosticarían hasta tener una inflamación evidente. Lo que sucedió hoy, lo noté porque el olor se volvió mucho más fuerte y empalagoso.</p><p>Ahora Will se vé un poco avergonzado —Así que por eso me olfateaste esta tarde. Lamento haberte acusado— él solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. —A ver si entiendo, me diagnosticaste con tu nariz de sabueso, no me pongas esa cara porque es una descripción acertada y mirando en mis expedientes, que no tienes necesidad disculparte por eso, ahora lo agradezco y encuentro muy de Jack darte acceso a "archivos médicos" sin tomarse el tiempo de especificar y aún más cuando no eres mi doctor oficial.</p><p>Toma un respiro —Solo por ser tú, voy a ignorar la pequeña mentira sobre la procedencia del equipo médico, aunque es posible que te quedarás con algunas cosas y que donde sea que trabajaras fueran descuidados como para no pedirte los instrumentos y medicina devuelta, por lo que sé llevas varios años sin ejercer y quiero creer que no utilizarías equipo posiblemente expirado en mi— Así que eso era en lo que pensaba. Cierto, no debió esperar que su mangosta creyera eso, debió inventar algo más</p><p>—Pero ya dije que lo ignoraría y lo haré. Ahora, ¿dos semanas fuera? eso no le gustará nada a Jack. </p><p>—En realidad, papá Jack ya llamó, cuando estabas inconsciente. No había podido localizarte en tu teléfono y me exigió, con tono de prospecto de macho alfa, que le dijera tu ubicación porque te quería en una escena. No le dije tu condición, pero le dije que no estarás disponible. No estaba contento en lo absoluto, fue bocal y le corté. Estaba siendo bastante grosero. No es por aislarte de tu jefe, pero considero mejor que no le respondas las llamadas un tiempo.</p><p>Will se rió un poco con el comentario —Si…. ese tono ladeado es muy suyo, gracias por no decirle, por alguna razón creo que a él no le molestaría que siguiera sin tratamiento. Ha dicho que soy más asertivo, me conecto más fácil con sus mentes. </p><p>—Sin embargo,  te es más dificultoso desconectarte luego, tú propia mente no es un precio justo, no para mí— su mascota le entrega una sonrisa agradecida —De todas formas, ¿Jack exigiendote algo a ti? bueno, eso también es muy suyo pero ¿Cualquier persona exigiendote a ti?¿Alguien diciéndole a Jack que no en la cara? hubiera querido presenciar eso. Y si, tienes razón, creo que Jack tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser ignorado un tiempo.</p><p>No pudo evitar reír un poco también y miró su reloj —Parece que el tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas. Voy a traerte algo de comer. No tienes opción de rechazar, sería terriblemente descortés hacerlo, un insulto personal para mí; y lo necesitas. Ahora, se un buen paciente y quédate justo donde estás, no quiero verme obligado a volver a sedarte y alimentarte con una sonda.</p><p>—No serias capaz.</p><p>—Debes saber que yo no doy amenazas vacías querido— responde en voz alta bajando por las escaleras. </p><p>Cuando vuelve  a la habitación un par de minutos luego, con dos platos en una bandeja, se complace al comprobar que su mangosta no se ha movido ni un poco, aunque sus ojos curiosos exploran la habitación. </p><p>—Es impresionante como incluso tu techo tiene diseños, ahora entiendo mejor esa afición tuya por esas corbatas y pañuelos— dice aún con la mirada fija al techo.</p><p>—¿Debería ofenderme por tu constante crítica a mi gusto?— responde sin poder ofenderse realmente.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no es mi intención ofender, no es ironía, no para ti. Lo digo enserio, es tu estilo, te queda muy bien; digo, pocas personas pueden usar algo así y hacerlo ver tan elegante y no vulgar o bueno, ridículo— se apresura a aclarar.</p><p>—En ese caso, acepto el elogio y no puedo más que estar de acuerdo contigo querido, he presenciado algunos intentos. Simplemente desastroso— dice recordando a Franklyn, luego de ver eso sin duda tuvo aún más ganas de matarlo por deshonrar a sus amadas corbatas.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Son con exactitud las 7:23 de la mañana.</p><p>—Wow, debo alagar también a esas cortinas tuyas, no entra ni un rayo de luz. Entonces supongo que lo que tienes en esa bandeja es otro de tus deliciosos desayunos.</p><p>—En realidad, no lo es. Aunque en verdad me alaga tu apreciación por mis habilidades culinarias vespertinas; este no es precisamente un plato de desayuno clásico. Tú estómago necesita comida ligera. Ahora si me permites, voy a acomodarte un poco para que puedas comer fácilmente. ¿Crees que serás capaz de sostener la bandeja en tus piernas?— Cuando él asiente se acerca para acomodar una pila de almohadas en su espalda; mueve su cuerpo ignorando el leve sonrojo casi oculto por el color de la fiebre y ante la mueca de su paciente en reacción al movimiento, toma un par de cojines para dar soporte al cuello. </p><p>—Trata de no mover la cabeza— regaña.</p><p>—Fuiste tú— devuelve —Así que.. ¿Con qué manjar deleitarás mi enfermo paladar? Huele delicioso. Incluso para mí nariz de snob.</p><p>—Pollo silkie con caldo— responde alagado. </p><p>—Me hiciste sopa de pollo— suelta su mangosta a medias jocoso a medias incrédulo con una sonrisa viendo el plato que pone en en sus manos. </p><p>—No es una sopa de pollo comun— dice como explicándole a un niño mientras rodea la cama con su propia porción para centrarse cómodamente —Es un ave de huesos negros, como puedes ver; muy popular en China al rededor del siglo VII debido a sus propiedades medicinales. </p><p>—No te engañes, es una sopa de pollo elegante y super elaborada. Seguramente esté plato vale más que toda mi alacena junta. </p><p>—No es como que sea algo difícil de superar ¿O si querido?— réplica con un poco de saña frente a la falta de cuidado de Will por su alimentación.</p><p>—Es juego de niños para ti, querido sibarita—remata su mascota con sencillez tomando la cuchara y mirándolo en el último segundo —¿Enserio tú, obsesivo de la limpieza, el orden y etiqueta, vas a permitirme, a mi, comer en tu cama?</p><p>—No soy obsesivo, solo tengo modales. A ti te irían bien unas clases— dice con gracia mirando su rostro —Considere que, dadas las circunstancias, era apropiado romper el protocolo.</p><p>—Aja, como digas. Solo respóndeme esto ¿Tienes al menos dos armarios de limpieza completos además de las reservas de emergencia y menores?</p><p>Él aprieta los labios por toda respuesta y Will ríe. Jamás piensa decirle que hay otro en el sótano.</p><p>—No me hagas cambiar de opinión o decidiré que tus brazos son muy débiles para alimentarte y lo haré yo mismo— esa imagen se queda más tiempo en su cabeza de lo que debería.</p><p>Su mascota vuelve a sonrojarse, adivina que imaginó la misma imagen que él—¿Ya no más amenazas de noquearme?— dice para aligerar el ambiente. </p><p>—La comida ya está servida y jamás dejaré que se desperdicie— responde con sencillez —Come— exige. </p><p>—MIERDA! ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO— sale de la boca de su mascota confundiéndose con un gemido áspero; cuando el primer bocado entra en contacto con la lengua.</p><p>El resto de la porción es devorada con rapidez. </p><p>— Me alegra que te gustara. </p><p>— No sabía que tenía tanta hambre— lo mira, disculpándose por los modales. </p><p>Luego de organizar los platos sobre la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina; reacomodar a su paciente en la posición original; otra revisión y cambio de paños para evitar otro poco de fiebre se decide a hablar, inseguro como no recuerda haber estado antes. Aunque puede ver que lo que va a hacer podría traer muchos beneficios a futuro; también es consciente del enorme riesgo que corre al tener la mente de Will tan cerca de su espacio interior con cada segundo que pasa.</p><p>Su mangosta casi ha sucumbido al llamado de Morfeo cuando se decide por fin. </p><p>—Will.</p><p>—¿Mmm?— es la única contestación que recibe del contrario, aún con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Me gustaría hablar de tu tratamiento— ahora lo mira.</p><p>—Aunque te dije que te verías obligado a ir al hospital. Voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de hacer una propuesta un tanto peculiar frente a tu proceso de recuperación— parpadea un poco tratando de entender—Es más bien sobre tu lugar de recuperación. Yo tengo un par de contactos a los que podría llamar, solo si estás de acuerdo, podría organizar algunas cosas para que este sea tu espacio de recuperación. Existen algunas lagunas legales en la casa, con parte de ella siendo en realidad un consultorio médico — ahora está divagando. </p><p>—El punto es, podría hacer que un colega sea quien lleve oficialmente tu caso. Que te revise aquí, más precisamente en el consultorio; habría que traer más equipo médico para contingencias pero eso podría organizarse fácil. Recibirias aquí la mayor parte del tratamiento aunque aún tendrías que ir al hospital un par de veces para algunos procedimientos pero pensé que sería más cómodo para ti estar técnicamente internado aquí y no en ese lugar— fija la mirada en su paciente, que no había sido consciente de haber apartado. </p><p>Su mascota luce perpleja y parpadea con la boca abierta —Yo……. emmmm. No sé qué decir Hannibal, perdón, Doctor Lecter. Eso sería demasiado, usted no tendría por qué ocuparse de mí de esa forma y yo.. rayos, es extraño porque de ser cualquier otra persona lo rechazaría al instante, usted lo sabe. Pero todo es tan extraño, porque siento que puedo confiar en usted y tengo la idea de que… usted no se tomaría tantas molestias por cualquiera de sus pacientes y es… no lo sé. </p><p>Ahora está enternecido por la vergüenza del otro —Will, querido, todo este tiempo has estado tuteandome. Dados los eventos recientes y que, por lo que has dicho, asumo que aceptas mi propuesta; es apropiado que sigas haciéndolo, pasaremos un tiempo juntos— está siendo sincero —Ya te dije, para mí es un placer todo lo que estoy haciendo, me halaga enormemente que me consideres confiable. Y tienes razón, lo más probable es que no haría esto por mis pacientes. Pero recuerda Will, que tú no eres un paciente para mí. Las puertas de mi consultorio siempre está abierto para mis pacientes pero quiero que te quede claro que las de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti, querido— otra vez ha sido sincero, demasiado sincero.</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que pasaremos un tiempo juntos. Espero que no te des cuenta de lo loco que en realidad estoy, o no, espera, probablemente eso ya lo sabes. Espero que no descubras lo aburrido que en realidad soy y decidas echarme.</p><p>—Eso nunca, querido.</p><p>—Si, dilo cuando mi mera y desastrosa presencia siga picando tu TOC no me sorprendería que termines asfixiandome con una esponja o apuñalandome con un tenedor de ensalada.</p><p>—Lo soportaré e incluso creo que seré capaz de… transmitirte algunas de mis apreciaciones.</p><p>—Permíteme dudarlo, no le enseñas a un perro viejo trucos nuevos. Aún menos si son sobre el arte de la limpieza y platillos super elaborados.</p><p>—No subestimes mis habilidades querido— dice con una sonrisa, porque lo que dice es exactamente lo que quiere enseñarle a su mangosta.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que al menos voy a satisfacer tu necesidad de control— lo mira en blanco —No me pongas esa cara, no tienes argumento alguno para negar tus tendencias. </p><p>—Se supone que el psiquiatra aquí soy yo— responde con un mohín elegante —Deberías dejar de analizarse.</p><p>—Si, bueno, acostúmbrate como lo he hecho yo, porque en este estado no hay mucho más que con lo que entretenerme. Además, claro está, de disfrutar de tus platillos tanto como la enfermiza medicación me lo permita. </p><p>—En eso tienes toda la razón querido. Tomaré ventaja de esta oportunidad para ampliar tu paladar a algo que no sea mal café y la cosa que seguramente osas llamar ”comida de microondas”— dice con horror en la última frase —Y hacerte recuperar el buen peso, aunque tenga que encargarme de que lo mantengas luego— finaliza acusador. </p><p>Su mascota baja la mirada y gruñe algo ininteligible. </p><p>—Ahora duerme un poco— dice levantándose para ir por la bandeja. </p><p>—Tu también luces cansado. </p><p>—Luego de organizar algunas cosas volveré para descansar un poco en el diván, no es que no confíe en ti en asuntos de tu propia salud, pero entenderás que en realidad no lo hago; así que me gustaría estar cerca para monitorearte, si no te incomoda, claro está. </p><p>—Si.. digo no!. Quiero decir, es tu habitación, y si no vas a aceptar que yo me mudé a otro lugar…. deberías al menos poder descansar en tu propia cama y… a mí no me molestaría. Digo, está bien si a ti te incomoda y no quieres-</p><p>—No me incomoda— interrumpe —Realmente agradezco que me lo permitas. Bajaré esto y vuelvo. Duerme.</p><p>Su mangosta asiente cerrando los ojos y él está a punto de salir de la habitación cuando le escucha murmurar —Gracias— parece estar más cercano al mundo de Morfeo que al terrenal —Por cuidarme, se siente lindo tener a alguien que lo haga.</p><p>Y ya no habla más.</p><p>Baja las escaleras y deja los trastes en el fregadero como un autómata. Ha ocurrido mucho en las últimas horas para procesarlo.</p><p>Algo llama su atención en el mesón. Es su teléfono, no había notado que no lo tenía en su bolsillo. Lo revisa; hay demasiadas llamadas perdidas para el transcurso de unas pocas horas; algunas de Jack, como era de esperar, 17 seguidas en el plazo de 2 minutos y luego nada, probablemente cuando se rindió; un par de Alana y unas cuantas más de Bedelía. Acaba de recordar; tenía agendada una cita con su psiquiatra a las 7 en punto, ayer, incluso antes de la llegada de Will estaba previsto para no estar disponible hoy y aún así ha olvidado por completo cancelar la cita. Probablemente fue muy maleducado no hacerlo, pero no puede encontrar en sí mismo arrepentimiento; probablemente debería llamarla ahora, pero jamás le ha agradado que le exijan respuestas como ella seguramente haría y no quiere escuchar el discurso que ella le soltará si se entera de su motivo para dejarla plantada. Un discurso lleno de falsa superioridad y entendimiento a él; de celos mal ocultos y desprecio dirigidos a Will que no piensa soportar. Porque ella en realidad no comprende aunque cree que lo hace, y eso la hace más insoportable, cree ver y comprender, incluso poder manipular, lo que oculta, no comprende y sabe que Will si puede y se siente amenazada, aunque realmente no existe nada que analizar. No tiene ánimo para soportar eso con su traje de persona. </p><p>Probablemente sería educado llamar a sus pacientes de los próximos días para cancelar las citas, en serio agradece no tener ninguno por el fin de semana; probablemente debería limpiar la cocina; probablemente debería llamar a Sutcliffe, para convencerlo del poco ortodoxo tratamiento de Will, mejor hacerle una visita personal para ser más persuasivo. Pero en este momento solo quiere dejarlo todo y volver a esa habitación, a esa cama.</p><p>Permanece más tiempo del que debería apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando a su mangosta. Will duerme con algunos mechones del rizado cabello castaño le cubre el rostro de manera desordenada; con la boca ligeramente abierta, no debería complacerlo en absoluto que alguien babee en sobre sus finas almohadas, cualquier otro estaría muerto, pero no permite a cualquier otro en su cama, mucho menos de esa manera, no como en las ocasiones donde se ha visto en la necesidad de compartir lecho, por algún juego o las ínfimas ocasiones de necesidad biológica.</p><p>Analiza la pasada conversación mientras se prepara para dormir. Su mascota se torna más fascinante a sus ojos con cada interacción, con cada comentario ingenioso, las provocaciones amistosas, la manera en la que lee entre sus palabras, la manera en la que lee a través de él. Debería preocuparlo, lo hace, pero más lo fascina, de una manera imprudente y totalmente antinatural. Jamás permitiría que alguien que supiera tanto de él como Will sabe vivir, cualquiera que osara hablarle de esa manera, exponerlo de esa manera; pero de nuevo, su mangosta no es cualquiera. Es suyo, su mascota, su obra. Porque todo eso no son más que pruebas del potencial que tiene, lo bello que puede ser, lo mortal que puede ser, lo perfecto que es para él, como lo complementa, la belleza que pueden alcanzar juntos. </p><p>Y ahora, acomodándose al lado opuesto de la cama al que es habitual, admirando el cuerpo que se inquieta un poco a su lado por el movimiento. No puede evitar pensar también en la intimidad que ha conseguido, porque conoce a su mangosta, jamás permitiría que alguien le vea en un estado tan vulnerable como el presente, enfermo o no, sabe perfectamente que refiriéndose a Will, que le permita estar junto a él, dormir junto a él, es un evento sin precedentes, sabe la confianza que implica. Hannibal mismo no sabe cómo reaccionar ante sus propias emociones, además de las que involucran a Will directamente, el honor y orgullo que siente, ya habituales dirigido a su querido. En este instante, se encuentra terriblemente perturbado por otras cálidas sensaciones, que no recuerda haber sentido sino décadas atrás, siendo ahora empañados por recuerdos terriblemente dolorosos. Porque ahora siente a su compañero de lecho acercarse a él, buscando su calor por instinto, apoyándose en su pecho; no puede evitar recordar nuevamente situaciones similares, que no lo son en absoluto, cuánto despreciaba acercamientos semejantes, la frialdad, el asco que siente al verlos en tal estado, lo ridículo de presentarse de una manera tan vulnerable. </p><p>Pero ahora, rodeado del calor de otro, sintiéndolo en su pecho, con un peso reconfortante, no puede evitar bajar la guardia, con Will nunca puede evitar bajar la guardia. En su estado somnoliento, tampoco puede evitar que los recuerdos y el cariño lo llenen, de la única otra alma con la que se permitió un acercamiento tan cercano, que, aunque en otra forma, descubre que existe en la misma medida por ambos; recordando a la única otra persona a la que cuidó tan tiernamente en su enfermedad, con tanta pasión, cariño, dedicación. </p><p>Y ahora, en su estado somnoliento, a punto de ser reclamado por Morfeo, sin ser capaz de contener el impulso de acariciar con delicadeza los cabellos de la cabeza sobre su corazón; no puede evitar decir en un susurro —Gracias a ti querido. Es lindo tener a alguien a quien cuidar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado. </p><p>Pueden haber notado que hice un poco mucho papilla con la linea del tiempo. Lo que sigue es una explicación que perfectamente pueden ignorar sobre mis motivos para hacerlo y una clase exprés sobre encefalitis.</p><p>La explicación a la papilla es que, aunque Hannibal no causó la encefalitis de Will (él ya tenia síntomas antes de conocerlo y pese a que se diga que puede causarse por comer un cerebro humano infectado, confío en la nariz de Hanni para evitarlo.... y el no le haría eso a la comida), si la empeoró, ademas del estrés de los casos (culpamos a Jack por eso), todo lo que hacia con él en las terapias, toda la hipnosis, los medicamentos y quien sabe mas, hizo que empeorara mucho mas rápido y peor de lo que debía.<br/>En esta historia hice a Hanni un poco OC, siendo mas bien un observador silencioso en este caso así que para llegar a este punto tuve que acelerar las cosas. </p><p>Iniciemos la clase, tomen sus apuntes. Hay un conflicto en el fandom sobre que tipo de encefalitis tiene Will, algunos dicen que es viral autoinmune, que según mi investigación (otra de las razones por las que me demoré) no existe, puede ser o viral, que como mas o menos expliqué, se puede dar por no tratar enfermedades anteriores por lo que la infección llega al cerebro y se inflama intentando al intentar combatirlo, puede demorarse años en manifestarse, es la mas común y puede originarse por cosas como otitis, ser picado por un mosquito del Nilo o el herpes (quienes son MUY propensos a sufrirla) y admitamoslo, Will es la clase de persona que perfectamente encaja en las primeras dos PERO también está la autoinmine, que es para decirlo fácil, que el cerebro se confunde y detecta a sus propias células como invasoras atacándolas y causando la inflamación, lo que me pareció demasiado poético como para ignorarlo teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Will sobre si mismo así que...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>